


【斑扉】【泉扉】冤家夫妇（现代日常）

by BoiledWater



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 前世今生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledWater/pseuds/BoiledWater
Summary: 凑合过吧，还能杀了对方咋的？
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Madara/Senju Tobirama, 宇智波斑/千手扉间, 宇智波泉奈/千手扉间 - Relationship, 斑扉, 泉扉 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【斑扉】【泉扉】冤家夫妇（现代日常）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 含少量泉扉  
> 流水账，明明想到很多有趣的梗但我反而懒得写了  
> 和柱斑现代日常是同一世界观

【前世：报酬】  
扉间收缴来一堆禁术卷轴，被斑看到了，问能不能拿来一起研究。  
扉间也不为难，答应每次斑帮他做一件事，就给他一卷当报酬。  
斑几周来兢兢业业跑任务，终于拿到了所有卷轴。这时候柱间来了，问扉间上次收缴来的禁术怎么还没封印。  
扉间：我也想啊，但都被斑要去了。 

【强迫症扉间的噩梦】  
和斑同居，简直是扉间这辈子最难受的事儿。  
扉间倒咖啡路过客厅，一眼就看到沙发巾有个角快垂到地面了，而斑竟然在上面无动于衷地睡午觉。  
[我歪了]沙发巾说：[你看，我快垂到地面了，我是歪的哦。]  
[歪了歪了，只有我和别的沙发巾不在一个平面上。]  
[我不是好沙发巾了，我不对称。]  
[随时会掉在地面，但我没有掉，我要掉了，但我没有。]  
30分钟过去，扉间实在忍无可忍，把斑摇醒：“起来，去床上睡。”  
“干什么？”斑起床气很重地怒视他。但扉间态度坚决，斑还是骂骂咧咧地进了卧室。  
扉间把沙发整理妥当，看一眼成果：舒服。  
等他走进走进卧室，发现床单也垂下来一个角。  
扉间一整个下午什么都做不进去，满脑子都是那个垂下来的被单角。

这晚睡前，扉间不给斑抱，斑不明白又怎么惹到他了，只好忍着一肚子气睡觉。  
午夜时分，扉间起夜上厕所，发现斑那侧的床单又垂下来了，扉间翻来覆去睡不着，做梦都是歪斜的床单，眼看天都亮了，他一脚把斑踢醒：“去沙发上睡。”  
斑暴怒，揪过人扒了他的衣服：“睡什么？睡你吗？”  
后半夜，扉间几乎连眼睛都没闭，斑在背后艹他，床单在脑子里艹他。

扉间诅咒每一个宇智波。 

【以德报怨？】  
扉间下班回来，看见斑趴在桌子上对着手机哈哈哈傻笑，连灯都没开。  
这玩意是我男朋友？分手算了。  
扉间一边想，一边换下西装，扎上围裙进了厨房。  
等他做好了三菜一汤，出来看到斑还对着手机，屁股都没动一下。  
“开饭了，你不吃就饿着吧。”  
“我不饿。”斑敷衍地回答，反倒兴致勃勃对手机发语音：“哈哈哈柱间你是想笑死我吗？”  
“我大哥又怎么了？”扉间凑过去，发现柱间分享了一堆自己小时候的黑历史录像。

当夜，快睡觉的柱间突然手机响个不停，来自弟弟的对话框里，塞满了斑的裸照。

【糖分摄入】  
斑因为体重增长得太快还宅，被限制了糖分摄入。  
扉间作为同居人必须严加看管。  
“没自控力的宇智波！看看你的小肚子，还有脸继续吃甜食吗？”扉间没收了斑的点心，清空了斑的零食柜，三餐之外一分零花钱都没有，就连斑把他打进医院都没退缩，医疗费从斑的工资里扣。  
斑快乐不起来了，斑不快乐别人就更别想快乐，他转头就限制扉间的咖啡摄入，限制了柱间的蘑菇摄入，限制了带土的卡卡西摄入。  
扉间郁闷了几天就改为了喝茶，带土没有卡卡西难受的是卡卡西，但柱间没有蘑菇是要命的，他劝弟弟放松一点禁令，扉间严正拒绝：“那就合了他的意，斑就是希望你来降维打击，替他说话。”  
“可是被剥夺了喜爱的东西真的很难受啊，我不能吃蘑菇，每天都心神不宁，斑一定也是这样吧，扉间你替他想想，也替我想想。”  
“大哥你偷偷吃不就好了，他又不可能一直盯着你。”  
“但我们是同事还是好朋友啊，他就是一直盯着我。”柱间沮丧地说：“现在连回家都让我开免提了。”  
有点不妙，斑是自己的男朋友，柱间是自己哥哥，他就是不想看见哥哥和斑那么亲密才和斑交往的。  
这不是错觉，扉间仿佛已经看到斑绞尽脑汁想出来的威胁：让我吃糖！或者我就捆绑柱间！  
幼稚，扉间都快笑出声了。  
扉间想了想：“可以，但大哥你得答应我一件事。告诉斑：如果增加体能消耗，我可以允许他吃点甜食。”  
“太好了，我现在就去告诉他！”柱间拍拍胸口。

第二天，斑起早和柱间跑步去了，扉间默默从枕头下面取出一盒没开封的套套，陷入沉思。

【和平使者】  
扉间拎回来一大堆食材，没多久高压锅里就冒出了浓郁的香气，餐桌上摆好了精致的沙拉，炖煮的肉排正在收汁，砂锅的盖子也被顶得“嘎达咕噜”地响。  
宇智波斑馋得书都看不下去了，但想起来这是自己和扉间叫板，绝不吃他一口饭的第三天，眼巴巴地下台阶，显得太没骨气，边咽口水边点了外卖。  
想讨好自己，还差得远，精心准备的饭菜同居人不屑一顾，看到时候谁面子挂不住。  
外卖没多久就到了，斑取食路过厨房的时候，看见柱间不知道什么时候来了，十分乖巧地拿了一张椅子坐在厨房灶台旁，手里捧着碗，碗里放着勺子，扉间不时从食材里分出一点来放进去，柱间喜滋滋地吃了起来。  
扉间挑衅地看了一眼斑手里的外卖，又给柱间盛了一大勺浓郁的汤。

柱间也看到了斑，对他一笑：“斑，你点什么了，外卖给我尝一口。”  
斑无奈，打开外卖分了柱间一个寿司。  
斑扉间和好了。

【斑出差了】  
斑出差去总部开家族会议，临走前扉间悄悄改造了他的手机，可以即时查看正在使用的程序，  
信任？不存在的，扉间怎么可能相信宇智波斑？

第一天晚上，扉间睡觉前查看了斑的使用记录。  
斑这天用手机打了电话，看了几个热门视频，剩下的时间都在浏览网页，查询资料。  
“不想开会怎么办？”  
“会议开场白，精炼”  
“助理迟到，惩戒。”  
“贤值只有2属于什么级别的弱智。”  
“会议结束语，霸气”  
“聚餐请下属吃什么好？”  
“周围的快餐店”  
“快速缓解辣的办法。”  
“怎么开除旷工跑去约会的家族企业员工还不用赔钱？”  
“教育失败，孩子二十多了还能打吗？”  
“不想和人说话怎么办？”  
“出差应该和下属聊什么？”  
“听不懂下属话题怎么办？”  
“宇智波斑，评价”  
“宇智波斑，正面评价”  
“宇智波斑，洗词条”  
“便秘，常用药。”  
“和家人发火怎么挽回？”  
“发现自己讨人厌怎么办？”  
……  
扉间忍不住给他发了信息：“斑，睡了吗？”  
“还没，怎么了？”斑秒回。  
扉间：“今天还好吗？”  
[正在输入]  
[删除了正在输入的内容]  
[正在输入]  
[正在选择表情]  
[删除了表情]  
斑：“还好。”  
扉间：“那就好。”  
扉间想了想，加了个表情：“(●'◡'●)”  
[正在输入]  
[删除了正在输入的内容]  
[正在输入]  
[删除了正在输入的内容]  
[正在输入]  
[删除了正在输入的内容]  
[正在输入]  
[删除了正在输入的内容]  
[正在输入]  
斑：“那个表情好恶心，不适合你。”  
[正在选择表情]  
[正在网页搜索“无语，表情包”]  
[正在网页搜索“恶心，表情包”]  
[正在网页搜索“斜眼，表情包”]  
[正在网页搜索“(●'◡'●)表情有什么含义”]  
[正在网页搜索“(●'◡'●)有讽刺的意思吗？”]  
斑：“(ˉへˉ；)”  
扉间：“……没事快睡吧。”  
斑：“你管得真多。”  
[正在输入]  
[删除了正在输入的内容]  
[正在输入]  
[正在选择表情]  
斑：“你也快睡，(ー`´ー)”  
扉间：“知道了，晚安。（テ_デ）✧”  
斑：“……”  
斑：“晚安。”  
[正在网页搜索“可爱，表情包”]  
斑：“( ﾟдﾟ)つBye”  
现代人怎么可能说睡就睡，斑那边关上了对话框，立刻又打开网页。  
[正在网页搜索“失眠。”]  
[正在网页搜索“不习惯一个人睡。”]  
[正在网页搜索“想回家，如何缓解。”]  
[正在网页搜索“恋人，讨厌。”]  
[正在网页搜索“讨厌的人，喜欢。”]  
扉间静静地看着手机的另一端，一个个页面打开又关闭，和斑一起度过了同样的夜晚。  
他突然觉得斑有时候也蛮有意思的。

【倦怠期】  
宇智波斑陷入了感情倦怠期。  
说白了就是没有了新鲜感，看到扉间一点都提不起精神。  
实际上从一开始斑就不知道那个白毛有什么好的，一天到晚一副死脸，沉闷无聊，语气冰冷，锱铢必较。斑和他没有共同语音，摩擦远比快乐多。  
不想看到那张臭脸，班在酒吧闲逛到凌晨才回家，房间漆黑深邃，扉间已经睡了，门上贴了这个月的开销账单，催他把AA的钱补上。  
无趣，冷漠，斤斤计较。这就是扉间给他的全部。

本来斑也不是因为喜欢才和干手家的弟弟交往的，他甚至想不起来两人为什么会住在一起。他自觉自己的条件还不错，身材外貌都是能做模特的级别，工作轻松收入又高，比扉间那面色苍白的社畜强多了。  
洗漱完斑擦着头发来到床边，却发现扉间的眼睛睁着，直勾勾地盯着自己。  
“没睡？”斑心不在焉地说。  
“被你吵醒了。”扉间揉揉眼睛，翻个身。  
“……”斑发了会儿呆，等他发觉应该对伴侣道“晚安”的时候，扉间的眼睛已经闭上了，呼吸也沉稳了下来。

第二天醒来，扉间早就去上班了，桌子上摆着三明治和牛奶，还有一张纸条写满了要买的日用品，斑拍下来发给助理，解决了早饭把盘子扔进洗碗机，越来越觉得空荡荡的房间太大了。要不叫泉奈来住几天吧，还能一起打个游戏看个球赛什么的。泉奈马上答应了，兴高采烈地汇报了行程，他不知道斑哥在和人同居，但扉间也不常说话，应该没问题。  
为了给弟弟收拾出一个房间，斑回家的很早，没想到扉间也在，正在给冰箱除霜。  
“今天这么早？”扉间问道。  
“嗯，我收拾下客房。”斑换了衣服，反正他也不指望扉间能像个可爱的妻子那样接过自己的公文包，问他先吃饭还是先洗澡。  
“斑，先吃饭还是先洗澡？”  
“……”.斑走出来，双手环臂： “你发什么神经？  
“难得回来这么早，我还没做晚饭，你可以点餐。”扉间擦干净地上的水，把斑助理买回来的食品按保质期一项项编号，整齐地摆进冰箱。  
“随便吧。”斑想快点把客房整理好，泉奈是个小粘人精，这几天随时可能会来。

晚饭吃了什么斑忘记了，他边等弟弟的回信，边把另一半的心思放在电视上，节目还蛮有趣，班笑个不停，扉间都把自己的盘子收下去了他还在吃。洗完澡斑去厨房拿啤酒，发现在冰箱贴下面压了两张电影票。  
好像明天就过期了，泉奈估计赶不上，不然就能和弟弟一起过两人时光了。  
他推开书房的门： “扉间，想不想看电影？”  
“不去，我还有工作。”  
“你效率很低吗？哪有那么多工作要做，你不要的话我就给柱间了。  
扉间的红眼睛马上转了过来： “时间，地点。”  
“自己看。”斑把票扔桌子上，他手机响了，估计是泉奈。

隔天下午，扉间难得地打电话来，班当时正在听汇报，会议结東之后才看见。  
“扉间你给我打电话？ ”  
“你人在哪？”  
“公司，怎么了？”  
“我在电影院门口，你什么时候来？ ”  
“电影？什么电影？ ”斑花了好几秒才想起电影票的事： "哦，那个啊，我还有事呢，肯定赶不上了，你叫柱间去吧。  
“…….经开演了。”  
“那又怎样，约不到人你可以看两场了。  
“宇智波！你怎么不去死呢？ ”那边的扉间直接掉了电话。

晚上到家，房间里只有扉间咔哒咔哒敲键盘的声音，低气压十分明显，班都不由得紧张了起来，贴着墙走进浴室，水没烧，桌上也没有点心，扉间同一定是生气了。  
他应该和扉间道歉，但斑转念一想， 自己只是给了票，又没说要跟他一起去，是扉间自己误会的，虽然自己也有错，但扉间那种爱联想的个性才是罪魁祸首。  
字智波斑怎么会主动对人道歉呢，要道歉也得扉间先示好才行。  
扉间一晚上没说话，班也一晚上没开口。倒不是斑怕他，而是扉间牙尖齿利，太擅长骂人了，斑还没吵赢过，甚至连卧室也没敢进，在客房将就了一晚。  
弟弟泉奈如果在的话就好了，他就不用忍受喜怒无常的同居人。

他到底为什么要和扉间交往啊！这种级别男人斑总裁要多少有多少，凭什么在自己家里还要受气。  
斑翻看手机里两人的合影，试图找到一点自己当初瞎眼的契机。相册里合影少的可怜，偶尔找到几张也掺和了柱间同的面孔。斑迷迷糊糊地睡着了，梦见了扉间爬到自己的床上，用白暂修长的手指扶着他的器一官，温顺地缠着他求欢。  
快结束的时候，扉间从雪白的脊背后回头看他： “你只对这个没腻吗？  
“嗯，还得再等等。”斑又一次把自己埋了进去，

醒来后天还没亮，班闻到了空气里麝香的腥甜味，内裤黏在大腿的感觉已经很久没有过了，他得趁被发现前打扫干净才行。  
男人都闷地打开灯，意外地看见了角落里打包好的行李。  
扉间一如既往的敏锐又聪明。

……  
“柱间，别拉我去联谊了，我不喜欢女人。  
“啊！原来如此，我懂了，你是那个，那个什么来着……..弯的！"好友的笑容毫无芥蒂： “我弟弟也是。你们可以试试。”  
斑想起来了，他们是因为“试试”才在一起的。  
试了这么久，够了吗？  
斑不知道。

【礼貌而友好地交流】  
宇智波泉奈搬到哥哥家，在楼下见到了帮自己搬行李的人。  
“……”  
“好久不见，泉奈。”  
“怎么是你？”  
“就是我，有什么问题吗？”  
泉奈和扉间以前有些过节，没想到他竟然和自己哥哥关系不错，真是晦气。  
“东西给我拿。”扉间伸手要接行李。  
“不用，我自己来。”泉奈才不想欠这家伙的人情。  
扉间懒得跟他计较，干脆站在旁边看。  
泉奈搬了三趟才把自己的东西搬完，累得气喘吁吁。  
全程跟在旁边一句话不说也不好，出于礼貌，扉间问他：“你是不是没吃饭？”

【卑鄙】  
扉间和斑过不下去了，他收拾好东西打算回柱间家里呆两天。  
没想到泉奈来了。  
泉奈，你也有寄人篱下的一天。  
“我会好好照顾你的。”  
扉间笑得阴沉，决定稍微推迟一下离家计划。

【衡量标准】  
泉奈是可爱的男子高中生，这个年龄总是遇到诸多人生问题，好在斑每次都会耐心地帮他解答。  
泉奈：斑哥，我很讨厌咱们的室友千手扉间，但又忍不住总是关注他，我这到底是什么感情？  
斑：征服欲，或者爱情。  
泉奈：这怎么判断啊？  
斑：稍等（拿出手机翻相册）……看，这是扉间的裸体体照片，你硬了吗？  
泉奈：没。  
斑：那就是征服欲，不是爱情。  
泉奈：这我就放心了。

泉奈：……  
泉奈：哥！？

【用不到的jj可以考虑捐给别人】  
泉奈，直的。  
就算他哥哥是gay，他哥哥培养出的小王八蛋是gay，他哥哥的室友是gay，他也不是gay。  
宇智波泉奈是有理想有追求有哥哥的健全男性，就算梦到和他和哥哥的合租人上床又如何，他丝毫不慌。  
他连女人都不喜欢，怎么会喜欢男人呢？ 

【自欺欺人】  
泉奈问扉间：“你和我哥哥住在一起？到底是什么关系？”  
“我们在交往。”扉间回答。  
泉奈拍桌爆起：“胡说！斑哥怎么会看上你，他又没……嗯……没瞎……”  
看着扉间的外貌，他实在没法昧着良心说出口。  
扉间白了他一眼：“骗你的，我们是炮友。”  
“这还差不多。”泉奈坐下继续啃点心。

【劝架】  
扉间找哥哥告状斑打他，柱间只好来做调解。  
柱间：斑，你又和扉间闹矛盾了啊，行吧，别生气了，这次理由是什么？  
斑：哼，交往几年了，他问我“你怎么天天住我家，没有男朋友吗？”  
柱间：这样啊，斑你没有男朋友吗？

柱间也被打了。

【结局】  
“你根本不是爱我，”扉间回绝了泉奈的告白，冷冷说道：“你只是想让我离开你哥。”  
“哈？说得自己多无辜一样？”泉奈靠坐在床头：“当初你不也是为了让我哥离开你哥？”  
扉间白了他一眼：“斑知道了会伤心的。”  
斑突然推开门，靠在门框上：“没关系，扉间，我知道。”  
泉奈乐呵呵地走过去和斑站在一起。  
扉间跳窗要逃，被四只手捉住衣领和胳膊，缓缓地拖回了屋里。  
生活需要一些新鲜感，斑的倦怠期结束了。

END


End file.
